


My Simple Valentine

by ceciwrites



Series: My SH Love Fest Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/pseuds/ceciwrites
Summary: A simple Valentine's Day a few years into Alec and Magnus' relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SH Love Fest Day 1: This World Inverted

”Aline!” The young woman looked up from where she was currently rearranging a bouquet of flowers to see her co-worker making his way towards her. His eyes were trained on his phone, eyebrows furrowed, only looking up when he reached the table she was standing at. 

“Alec, is everything alright?” She moved the vase to the middle of the table and looked around the room. 

The venue wasn’t very big, but they had managed to make room for twenty couples at the Valentine’s Day event later that evening without it being too cramped. There were small round tables set up along the walls room with enough space in the middle for a dance floor, cheesy-but-not-too-tacky decorations hanging from the ceiling, and a photo booth set up for the loving couples to make some fun memories of the evening.

“Will you guys be alright here? I hadn’t realised what time it was and I have a few things I need to get done for tonight.” His eyes surveyed the room, making sure nothing was out of place.

“We’ll be fine,” she said, “I just got a text saying that the band will be here in five minutes to set up and Raj is already in the kitchen making sure every will be ready in time.” She grinned at him as she walked around the table. “Now shoo! Go make your man happy.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, ducking down to press a quick kiss to her cheek before turning around to make his way towards the staff entrance. Before reaching the door, he turned around again, a smile across his face. “You’re the best. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

He grabbed his overcoat and got outside. It was cold but not freezing, the late winter sun warming his face as he made his way through the crowded streets. As he reached his destination, he looked at the clock once more. There was three hours until Magnus got home, leaving just enough time for Alec to get everything done.

A few hours later Alec could hear the front door to the apartment open and the unmistakable sound of Magnus greeting their cats who had made their way into the hall way.

Alec himself was in the middle of their kitchen. The was three pots simmering on the stove as he put a finishing touch to the evening’s desserts before storing them away in the fridge. He wiped his hands in his apron, trying to figure out if he had forgotten anything, when Magnus came into the kitchen.

“You’re home early.” Alec’s fingers moved to untie his apron, discarding it on the counter. He took a few steps towards the other man, pulling him closer by the hips and leaning in to kiss him. “I thought you said you’d be home by seven.”

“I thought you’d be happy to see me,” Magnus retorted, a small smile playing on his lips, the tone of his voice light and teasing. His arms came to rest on Alec’s shoulders, fingers scratching lightly at the short hair at the back of his head.

A smile grew on Alec’s face as he leaned into the touch. “I’m always happy to see you.” He looked at Magnus for a few moments, just taking in the sight of the other man. Even after all these years, his still managed to take Alec’s breath away, still managed to make him feel like the luckiest man on the planet.

“Good.” There was a spark in his eyes, something mischievous. “I don’t think Ragnor would be happy if I told him that you didn’t appreciate the fact that he volunteered to finish up business for tonight so I could spend more time with you.”

At that, Alec couldn’t help but laugh, leaning in for another kiss before detangling himself from Magnus arms. 

After dinner Magnus handled the leftover and the dishes with a quick snap of his fingers, deciding that – even though they had agreed only on in their relationship that they would do domestic chores non-magically – today was going to be an exception. 

Alec didn’t even try to protest, instead taking Magnus hand over the table and squeezing it. “I was thinking we could take a bath and then eat dessert later?” Alec said, his tone somewhere between a question and a suggestion, thumb softly sweeping over his knuckles, smile wide on his face.

All he got was a squeeze in return and a small smile that was reflected in Magnus eyes. “That sounds wonderful, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and a few days late but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
